


What If I

by MissLouisa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLouisa/pseuds/MissLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles takes a few steps towards her, and kisses her slow and sweet.</p>
<p>"Allison," Stiles murmurs as their lips part. He rests his forehead against hers, and Allison imagines she can feel his heartbeat in the vein in his forehead. "I've been lying to you."</p>
<p>"Explain," She breathes into the air between them. "Please, right now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If I

**Author's Note:**

> This is only short, but it doesn't have a happy ending.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Rated E for a short sex scene.

The summer after they all graduate from college, most of the pack doesn't come home. Allison meets Stiles at the airport, wraps her arms around him and tries not to smile too ridiculously when he says into her ear, "You look gorgeous."

They walk to Allison's car, shoulders bumping against each other as Stiles talks animatedly about how he's in Beacon Hills for six months before the job he's got lined up starts. 

"Who else is home?" He asks, as they get into the car, after depositing his hefty suitcases in the trunk.

"Scott's in Seattle," Allison says. "He's got an internship. Lydia's a research assistant at MIT until she starts her masters, Isaac's in New York."

"Just you and me, then, huh?" Stiles says, with a filthy grin.

Allison widens her eyes, attempts to look innocent. "Well, Derek, Peter and Cora are in town."

Stiles pulls a face. "I'll pass," he says. "I'd rather spend time with you." He reaches out to brush a curl of Allison's hair behind her ear, and she can feel her cheeks flushing. She turns the key, and starts the hour long drive back to Beacon Hills. 

They'd gotten together at the end of last summer - Stiles hadn't been home much, and when he was, he looked exhausted. Allison found it hurt to look at him, and he wouldn't tell anyone what the problem was. They'd fallen into bed together, and the shadows beneath Stiles' eyes had faded a little, though he'd never said what it was. 

They'd emailed constantly for the whole of the fall semester, and when Stiles had come back for Thanksgiving, they'd made it official. 

Allison knows Stiles doesn't share all of himself with her, but she's glad of what she gets to see, anyway.

His hand is on her thigh as she drives, and she keeps glancing across at him and smiling involuntarily. It makes her feel a little ridiculous, but she wants to wrap him up and keep him here, in Beacon Hills, forever.

-

They have a blissful two weeks before the rest of the pack start trickling back in - Isaac comes first, apparently busking in the New York subway wasn't all he thought it would be - and they start having to catch their moments alone when they can. 

Today, Allison's been practising with a crossbow while the non human members of the pack train. She doesn't hear Stiles come up behind her, so when he wraps his arms around her waist she jumps, and misses. 

Stiles tuts in her ear, and she laughs, and reloads. "Watch," she tells him.

She's never tried to shoot with someone's head resting on her shoulder before, but the shot goes where she wants it to, and Stiles kisses her neck when she lowers the crossbow.

"I love you," he whispers in her ear, and a shiver runs down her spine. They haven't said those words yet. It's nearly been a year, and they haven't said those words yet.

She twists in his grip so she's facing him, and pecks him on the lips. "I love you too," she says, putting all the warmness in it that she can, and he smiles.

Stiles kisses her properly then, slow and deep and wonderful, and she loses herself in it, a little bit.

They both start at the same time when Cora wolf whistles, and Allison watches Stiles' blush color his cheeks.

"My dad's working today, you know," he says, with a look in his eye that she knows far too well.

"Is he?" Allison says.

Stiles nods. "The house is," he pauses, and his voice goes deep, "completely empty."

"Really," Allison says, a little breathlessly. It's supposed to come out as a question, she thinks vaguely, as Stiles starts tugging her arm towards the jeep. 

Allison thinks she can hear Isaac and Cora laughing at them and Stiles tells the rest of the pack that they'll be back later.

"Shower, please," Peter shouts, as they get into the Jeep. Allison collapses into giggles and Stiles grins at her as he throws the car into reverse. 

-

Stiles has only got a narrow single bed, a remnant from his teenager years, but they make do, trailing clothes from his bedroom door.

"You're amazing," Stiles gasps into her skin, from where he's lying beneath her. 

"Watching me maim targets really gets you hot and bothered," Allison says, hand snaking down to his crotch.

"It really does," Stiles says, rolling them over with his legs wrapped around Allison's. He leans down and kisses her, slow and hot and deep. He catches her lower lip between his teeth and pulls, and Allison shudders. 

She finds that spot on the edge of his jaw, and sucks. He'll be pissed at her in an hour or so, because it's not somewhere he can hide a hickey, but she can feel him tremble when she runs her hands down his back, can feel his hardness between her thighs. 

The slightest hint of his 5 o'clock shadow is scratching on her neck, making her tingle all over, and she shudders as he enters her, gasping for air. He rolls his hips and kisses her, licking along the underside of her tongue. She can feel his heat deep inside her, giving the perfect amount of friction as he thrusts. 

"Fuck," she gasps, as he breaks for air. She wraps her legs around him and rolls them over. He grins, wide and wicked - she knows exactly how hot that move gets him.

With every roll of her hips on top of him, her nipples brush his chest, sending sparks down her spine. She leans down to kiss him, all heat, though the angle is a little awkward.

"I love you," she says breathlessly in his ear. He grunts, incoherent, as she lifts her body as far up as she can go without losing the sensation of him inside her, and then drops. He shudders, spent, and she collapses on top of him.

"You're all sticky," he says, voice muffled.

"Yeah," Allison agrees vaguely. 

Stiles snorts, and Allison rolls off him. They lie shoulder to shoulder in his tiny single bed. It's a miracle they didn't fall off it. 

"Don't let me fall asleep," Stiles says, voice impossibly low. His eyelids are already drifting shut, so Allison pokes him in the side.

He opens one eye to stare at her, and she can't even smirk properly, she's too happy. 

"We should get back," Stiles says eventually.

"Probably," she agrees. She stands up, reaches out a hand to tug Stiles up. "Shower first?"

"Or we could let them all smell it on us," Stiles says.

Allison wrinkles her nose. "You're disgusting," she tells him, hating how fond she sounds.

Stiles smiles at her. "You love me," he says.

"Shower," Allison insists, and tugs him towards the bathroom.

-

By the time they're done in the shower, the water has run cold, and Allison's not all that sure how much cleaner they really are.

They dress in the same clothes as before, and Allison tries not to look at the mess they've made of his childhood bed.

"We should move in together," she says as soon as it occurs to her. It's not like they're moving that fast, at this point, and they'd have their own place with privacy. It'd be - it'd be really good, she thinks.

Stiles turns and looks at her, still shirtless. She's fully clothed, and she doesn't understand how he manages to be so damn slow.

Stiles takes a few steps towards her, and kisses her slow and sweet.

"Allison," Stiles murmurs as their lips part. He rests his forehead against hers, and Allison imagines she can feel his heartbeat in the vein in his forehead. "I've been lying to you."

"Explain," She breathes into the air between them. "Please, right now."

Stiles inches closer, their noses side by side. "I have a son," he says, so quiet she barely catches it. "He's 18 months old."

"You're only 22," she whispers, and she can barely hear it over the blood rushing in her ears. 

"My dad doesn't know," Stiles croaks, tears in his eyes. She reaches up to wipe away the lone tear that escapes, but he holds her wrists, warm fingers on her forearms. 

"He's called Jason," Stiles tells her. "I'm going to stay with his mom, next week."

"Okay," Allison says. She takes a step back, two, tugging her arms out of Stiles' grasp. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I was so fucking stupid," Stiles says. "I didn't want to let anyone down."

"So you just weren't going to tell us?" She demands. "You were just going to keep it a secret, for how long? You weren't going to tell me, or Scott, or your dad?"

"I'm sorry," Stiles says quietly. "I love you," he tells her, like that makes it any better.

"If you love me, why didn't you tell me?" She can't help but ask. 

Stiles shuts his eyes. "I never found the right time."

"Tell your dad," Allison says. "Tell Scott."

She pauses.

"Don't call me," she tells him, and then she leaves, slamming the door as she goes. She tries to pretend her hands aren't shaking. 

She remembers, as she leans against his front door, that she doesn't have her car. Stiles drove them both there. 

There's the sound of feet rushing down the stairs, but before she has to time to prepare, the door she's leaning on swings open. Stiles catches her before she ends up sprawled out on his carpet.

"I'm so sorry," he says. He's found a shirt, Allison finds herself noticing vaguely. It's inside out.

She pulls herself out of his grip. "I don't want to talk about it," she says.

"Please," Stiles calls after her, as she heads for the road that she knows will eventually get her to the Hale's, where her car is parked. "Allison!" He yells.

Allison wonders if he's going to stare after her on his front step forever, or if he'll ever move; if he'll make even an attempt at winning her back.

That's when Allison decides, right then - she's not a prize to be won. She loves him, she loves him so much it fucking hurts. But she doesn't know if she can trust him, maybe, ever. 

And there's this tiny creature somewhere out there with her boyfriend's genes, and she didn't even know. 

Stiles has made her feel like a homewrecker, she realises. She doesn't think they can ever come back from this. Hiding a child isn't like hiding most secrets. It's a child, a whole human person. A child who will be a part of Stiles, and Stiles will be a part of him, for the rest of their lives.

It's huge. Allison knows, achingly deep, that she can't forgive this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
